


Puppetry

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Shadow Puppets, weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week Day 3: Shadows/Light





	Puppetry

It was just an average sleepover for Webby and Lena. Webby, absolutely excited and thinking up games and activities for them to do, and Lena was trying to keep her aunt at bay and not reveal that she was secretly out to get Scrooge.

Right now, the room was pitch black, except for a circle from a flashlight up against the wall. Both girls were sitting on either side of the flash light.

“I'll go first! Can you make a cat like this!” Webby said excitedly. Up against the wall appeared a shadow puppet of a cat.

A second shadow puppet cat appeared. “Duh! That's like...shadow puppet 101!”

Webby laughed. “Alright! You're turn!”

Lena thought for a second. “An old man?” An old man's head appeared.

Webby thought for a second before giving a try. “Almost?”

“Eh, it's close enough. Old man is pretty tough...”

Webby smiled, Lena could barely see it thanks to the flashlight. “Alright...” she said. She hummed in thought. “How about a parrot?”

Lena went to go make a parrot. However, the back of her neck tingled and she caught a glimpse of purple in her shadow. It started shaping on its own, how Webby didn't notice, Lena wasn't sure. Lena quickly moved her hands and shaped the parrot into a pair of ducks. “Oops...how did you do that?” Lena asked.

Webby leaned over. “You just take this duck of yours and make it a perch. Like this!”

Lena followed along, acting like Webby was teaching her something new. “Oh! Thanks!”

They continued going back and forth, while Lena was fighting Magica off. Magica was getting impatient, but Lena had already explained that night in the bathroom while “brushing her teeth twice” that there was no way that she could get to the dime that night. Scrooge was having a late night meeting and probably wouldn't be back until they were all fast asleep. Magica wasn't too pleased, but Lena couldn't do anything about it.

So, Lena would go from bulldog to old man or crab to bird or snail to swan and she'd have Webby teach her how to make the one she screwed up. Eventually Magica backed off, giving up on terrifying Lena to get to work. Lena relaxed and let out a sigh.

“You okay?” Webby asked.

Lena smiled. “Oh! Yeah, just getting kinda sleepy...we've been at this for a while...” she said.

Webby nodded her head. “'Next time we should invite the boys and do a story! That would be fun! We should write a story!”

“Sleep, Webby, I need to sleep...” Lena said as she tried not to smirk. Webby's energy never stopped and Lena was fairly certain it was contagious.

“Oh right! I'll turn on the light real quick and get the sleeping bag ready!” She grabbed the flashlight and headed towards the light.

They set to work getting the bedroom ready and as soon as they were both curled up in their blankets with the lights off Lena heard a door shut downstairs. Oh well, she'd just have to deal with Magica ranting at her tomorrow.

And sure enough she did. The second she got back to the amphitheater, Magica spread herself across a column. “WHAT WAS THAT!”

“What part?” Lena asked as she looked back at her.

“You had a job to do last night!”

“I told you, he wasn't there to do anything to. And if he's not there, the dime's not there,” Lena said as she stretched her arms a bit.

“You ignored me when I tried telling you what to do to little Pinkie there with you!”

“We were having fun playing with shadow puppets and I didn't want you to ruin the fun. After all, YOU weren't invited,” Lena said with a smirk.

Magica growled. “Why you little brat! Wait...where are you going?” She said as she watched Lena head down to her hideout.

“Webby taught me how to make a crow! I'm going to go practice it for next time! You can come be of help if you'd like!”

Magica groaned as she shifted back into Lena's shadow.

Lena smirked but decided to play it safe for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
